


Paraíso

by Regardless_a_fangirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Cheating, Dark Past, Drug Addiction, Drug-Induced Sex, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Hurt Harry, Smut
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2880974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regardless_a_fangirl/pseuds/Regardless_a_fangirl





	Paraíso

-

-Lo siento, tus padres han fallecido-  
  
Las palabras cruzaron su cabeza como si de una grabadora descompuesta se tratasen, una y otra vez sin parar ni un solo momento.  
  
Había pasado ya una semana desde el funeral pero, aun así, la partida de sus padres aún la sigue a donde sea que vaya.  
  
Ella cerró sus ojos, viendo como el día entero se repetía en su mente.  
  
Fue como un día cualquiera.  
  
____, adquiriendo la edad de diecisiete primaveras, estaba por terminar la preparatoria. Su madre le preparó el mismo desayuno que llevaba haciéndole desde el primer año: un sándwich de jamón con queso, mostaza, sin mayonesa, una bolsa de frituras y una soda; coca-cola, para ser exactos.  
  
La chica caminó hasta la escuela, pues esta le quedaba a solamente dos minutos de distancia, viviendo en Bradford.  
  
Asistió a clase como cualquier otro día, práctico fútbol en Física como cualquier otro día, audicionó para un concurso de canto que se llevaría a cabo en la misma escuela, después volvió a casa cuando la escuela ya había terminado.  
  
"Debí de verlo venir" ___ dejó un pequeño susurro escapar sus labios, acariciando la parte trasera de sus nudillos.  
  
Alicia no estaba en casa, lo cual fue raro para la adolescente, puesto que su mamá siempre llegaba antes que ella.  
  
Una hora había pasado desde que ella había llegado a la residencia y sus padres no se habían ni siquiera tomado la molestia de haber llamado.  
  
Trató de razonar, de especular  diferentes escenarios para imaginar la tardanza de su madre, pero nada funcionó.  
  
Pasó otra hora...  
Y otra...  
Y una más...  
  
Aproximadamente, a las 10:00 pm alguien tocó a la residencia de la familia Jay.  
  
Todo lo que ____ recuerda es haber brincado rápidamente del sillón del salón para atender. Corrió hasta fuera y trató muchas veces de no tropezar con sus propios pies.  
  
Cuando al fin estaba en la puerta, la abrió rápidamente.  
  
Los colores azul y rojo la encandilaron con su destello, y vio borroso por unos instantes.  
  
Cuando los ojos avellana de ____ por fin se enfocaron, pudo ver que había un policía en su puerta principal. “ _Un. Maldito. Policía_ ” pensó sabiendo que este era precisamente el peor escenario.  
  
El tipo traía una mirada afligida consigo.  
  
_____ sabía que algo no marchaba bien.  
  
Podía sentirlo.  
  
La nota en el periódico iba algo así:  
  
"Los padres de la ahora huérfana Srta. ____ Jay han sufrido un accidente automovilístico que les costó la vida el día martes alrededor de las 2:00 de la tarde. Edmund Jay, el difunto padre de la adolescente, había ido a recoger a su esposa, Alicia Jay. Fuentes cercanas a la familia indican que Edmund trataba de sorprender a su mujer con una cena especial en uno de los restaurantes más extravagantes de la ciudad cuando un camión de carga pesada impactó contra su auto, esto debido a que el camión había perdido tres llantas traseras. El auto terminó aplastado, y la policía dice que la pareja murió al impacto."  
  
Los padres de ___ no eran pudientes, pero si contaban con una gran cantidad de dinero. Edmund amaba halagar a su esposa, y la trataba como una verdadera reina. Siempre la trató con el mayor respeto y le dio todo su amor y devoción.  
  
***  
  
"Hola, tú debes ser ... ¿____? ¿_____ _Jai_?- la chica le sonrió a la trabajadora social tímidamente. Sabía que su apellido podía ser difícil de pronunciar a veces.  
"Es Ye-ey. ____ Jay" la mujer se sonrojó y volvió al trabajo. Comenzó a buscar los demás archivos que tenía en sus manos, eran obviamente su resumen, o algo así.  
  
El nombre de la trabajadora social era Amanda Briar. La Srta. Amanda Briar. La rubia tenía facciones finas; labios rosas y delgados, nariz respingada y ojos azul cielo.  
  
"¡De acuerdo! Antes de comenzar, quiero primero darte mi más sentido pésame por tu pérdida. Perder a uno de tus padres, deja de lado a ambos, es algo que te cambia para toda tu vida, y más a una edad como la tuya. Tratare de que este trámite sea lo más rápido e indoloro posible, ¿de acuerdo?" sonrió con remordimiento.  
  
Ella solo devolvió la sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. Quiso agradecerle, pero tan sólo en recordarlo, las memorias venían a su mente y con ellas, las lágrimas.  
  
"Bueno, primero que nada, tienes diecisiete años, lo que quiere decir que aún eres menor de edad; necesitas un guardián, o tutor. Tus padres dejaron una cláusula en la que establecieron que si algún tipo de situación o incidente llegara a pasarles a ambos, irías a vivir con tu tío lejano"  
  
______ inclinó su cabeza al oír la frase "tío lejano". Entrecerró los ojos y trató de pensar en su supuesto tío.  
  
Sus padres no tenían ni un solo hermano, y ambos pares de abuelos, habían pasado ya a una vida mejor y no tenían parientes propios. Esto no tenía sentido; ella estaba segura de que no tenía tíos.  
  
"¿Un tío? No creo saber de lo que habla, Srta. Briar" aclaró su garganta "No tengo tíos ni tías. Ambos de mis padres y mis cuatro abuelos no tenían hermanos ni hermanas."  
  
La Srta. Briar jadeó con confusión, y continuó buscando entre todos los archivos. Se veía tan confundida como ____. Cuando terminó con los papeles, se dio la vuelta e investigó más aún en su ordenador, una Mac.  
  
Sus ojos se abrieron, y ____ supo que había encontrado algo.  
  
Mordió su labio "Aparentemente, se llama Harry Styles. Es el Sr. Harry Styles. ¿Sabes quién es?"  
  
La chica negó con la cabeza. La Srta. Briar hizo un puchero y continuó buscando entre los papeles, hasta que un sorprendente "¡Aja!" Salió de sus labios.  
  
"Veamos, aparentemente el Sr. Styles es un amigo cercano de la familia, o al menos eso dice en los papeles. Es un hombre muy rico. Tiene veintitrés años y vive en uno de los lugares más acaudalados de todo Londres"   
  
La Srta. Briar miró a _____ con la esperanza de que recordara quién era el Sr. Styles, pero no sucedió. Ella realmente no sabía quién era el misterioso hombre.  
  
"Honestamente no tengo ni una sola idea de quién es el hombre" cruzó sus brazos y dejó salir un aliento de desesperación y derrota.  
  
La trabajadora social cruzó los brazos y continuó su investigación. Lo más que _____ aprendía del hombre, lo más confuso que todo se volvía.  
  
"Bueno,_____, el testamento de tus padres dice que es aquí a donde tienes que ir. Sin tener ni un solo pariente cercano, me temo que tendrás que mudarte con el Sr. Harry Styles. Sé que no sabes quién es, pero tus padres lo conocían. Si lo escogieron a él, y el Sr. Styles firmó el contrato para hacerse cargo de ti, es nuestro trabajo hacer que su petición se cumpla."  
  
_____ se acomodó en su silla. De alguna manera se sentía perdida, y deseaba que sus padres le hubieran contado de este "amigo de la familia" antes de que algo como esto pasara.  
  
La adolescente volteó los ojos con enojo. No quería mudarse fuera de la ciudad en la que había crecido. No estaba contenta con dejar la seguridad de Bradford y mudarse a una ciudad tan grande como Londres. Sobre todo, ¿tendría que vivir con un completo extraño? _____ sabía que sus expresiones faciales estaban entre enojo y confusión cuando la Srta. Briar acarició su mano.  
  
"______ vele el lado bueno, al menos este misterioso hombre tiene demasiado dinero y ¡vive en un lugar fabuloso! Las cosas podrían ser mucho peores, ____, yo lo sé. A diario vienen niños que no tiene un solo lugar al que ir. Quizá quieras tomar esto como una bendición misteriosa, ¿de acuerdo?"  
  
_____ asintió sin resistencia alguna y le regaló una sonrisa a la trabajadora social.  
  
Después de una hora más con la trabajadora, ______ estaba de vuelta en su casa, recogiendo todo lo que le perteneciera. Después de esto, la adolescente se dirigió al aeropuerto.  
  
Esto era todo.  
  
______ iba al encuentro de su nueva vida con el secreto Sr. Harry Styles.


End file.
